


One Step At A Time

by JehBeeEh



Series: STB Bingo [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Family Fluff, Firsts, Kid Fic, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve and Tony celebrate a parenting milestone with their baby.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035576
Comments: 25
Kudos: 138
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	One Step At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> A folk for the SteveTonyBucky Bingo. Square N2: Pride
> 
> Went in a slightly different direction than I am sure might be expected, but I adore it. I feel like these two would just absolutely swoon at every milestone.

Tony opened the front door to hear shrieking and Steve sounding… panicked? Excited? It was hard to tell.

He called out for him as he took layers off from being out in the cold January New York air.

“You gotta see this, babe,” Steve called out. Tony definitely didn't sense panic, which was good.

Tony walked in to their living room to a sight that made his heart melt. Steve was sitting on the ground, holding Peter high above his head, both of them smiling wide. Tony's heart melted at the sight of his husband and their one-year-old so happy. The two of them never failed to make Tony’s return home at the end of the day the highlight of anything else that may have happened.

“Look who's here, Peter!” Steve brought Peter down and turned him so he could see the Tony in the doorway.

“Da!” Peter exclaimed happily, making grabby hands at Tony.

“You wanna go see Daddy?” Steve asked, his grin doubling in size.

“Ya!” Peter clapped as Tony advanced in the room.

“Stay there,” Steve stopped Tony when he had gotten closer.

Tony just tilted his head, a question in his eyes, but he stopped and crouched down. Steve threw Peter's stuffed octopus at him, which made Peter whine a bit and reach towards Tony once more.

“Go see Daddy and he'll give it to you,” Steve whispered to Peter as he set him down on his feet between the V of his outstretched legs. When Peter was balanced, he let him go and Peter sat down. Steve groaned playfully as he picked Peter up again.

Tony watched the two of them with a smile as he mimicked Steve's sitting position, bringing him a bit closer to his boys as he touched his toes to Steve's. He had an idea what new skill Peter may have finally mastered.

“Petey, do you want Mister Octo?” Tony asked as he wiggled the toy in front of himself. Peter squealed once more as Steve set him on his feet again, this time leaving his hands on his waist until after he'd taken a step. He took another and Steve loosened his grip, letting go of their son. Steve's face squished into an excited smile that Tony wanted to bottle up somehow.

Both men cheered Peter on, trying to contain much of their excitement – they both remembered how much they'd freaked out Peter with their screams of joy the first time he rolled over.

“Almost there, kiddo.”

“You can do it!”

“Look at you!”

“One more step!”

Peter shrieked with delight when his arms finally wrapped around the multi-colored Octopus. Steve threw his arms up in the air and cheered. Tony grabbed Peter into a tight hug, peppering his face with kisses.

“Look at you go, buddy!” Tony was now holding back happy tears. He looked up to find Steve in a similar state. “Has he been doing it all day?”

“No, he just did 5 minutes before you showed up. I was picking up some toys and crouched down to clean up a blueberry that somehow made its way in here and got squished. I turned to see if there were more and he was halfway between me and the coffee table, and he just walked to me!”

Tony hugged Peter again, kissing his head. “Good job little man! Wanna go see Papa? Go show him Mister Octo.”

It was Tony's turn to balance Peter on his feet before letting him go towards Steve. He didn’t make it quite the whole way this time, but still got steps in much to his dads’ great amusement and pure joy.

Steve picked Peter up and swung him above his head and back down for a hug. “Papa is so so proud of you, baby boy! Yes I am.”

Peter clapped happily and pointed back to Tony, having found a new game to play.

“‘Gain. ‘Gain!” Peter chirped as Steve and Tony watched their son, setting him up for the back and forth.

They sat there for a long while, Peter happily walking the dozen or so steps between his dads. Every now and then, he fell back on his bum and exclaimed a joyful uh-oh, his dads repeating after him before he crawled the rest of the way and tried again.

When Peter collapsed against Tony and stayed snuggled into his neck, Steve scooted over to them and wrapped his arms around them both.

“That was awesome,” Tony beamed at Steve who nodded.

“I love you both, so much,” Steve whispered as he nuzzled into Peter's brown curls, making him giggle. Steve moved a hand to rest on Tony's cheek before pulling him in for a soft kiss. “You're right, that was awesome.”

They sat huddled together a few moments longer until Peter moved his head to look up at Steve.

“Tsee'ios?” he asked with a soft smile, clearly tired.

“Oh, I’m sorry Pete. We ran out of Cheerios after you had breakfast. Papa needs to go to the store tonight.” Steve was about to propose an alternative when an ear-splitting wail left Peter's mouth.

“The lungs on him are seriously impressive,” Tony said over the crying, handing him to a now-standing Steve so he could get off the floor in turn.

“Parenting is so awesome,” Steve chuckled as he gave Tony one last peck before heading to the kitchen to find a suitable snack.

Tony looked at them leave the living room as he set off to pick up the remaining toys – Steve bouncing a still distraught Peter on his hip, kissing his head lovingly.

 _Wouldn’t change it for the world_ , he thought, knowing Steve felt the same. Even if he might be deaf in one ear by dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading. First fic of 2021 in the books!!
> 
> I have lots if fun things in the process, I cannot wait to share some of them with you - hopefully soon.
> 
> And, some of you may have noticed that 'anon' commenting is off. Some of you have been so lovely and kind and generous with your words. Others, not so much. A reminder that backing out of a fic that is not for you is a-okay. Being an a-hole is not. In an effort to continue having a happy fandom journey, I've had to make this change going forward. I'msorry for the few of you it punishes in the process, but for my own sanity, I had to.
> 
> See you next time!!


End file.
